1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device that utilizes a transverse electric field. The invention also relates to a projection type display system and electronic equipment using the liquid crystal device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display systems have long been the subject of increasing demand as not only a direct-vision type, but also a projection type display element of an apparatus, such as a projection television. When using the liquid crystal display system as the projection type system, an increase in magnification with a previous pixel number causes image roughness to become remarkable. Thus, in order to obtain a fine image even with a high magnification, it becomes necessary to increase the pixel number. However, an increase in the pixel number of the liquid crystal display system, in particular in an active matrix type liquid crystal display system, relatively increases an area occupied by a portion other than that of the pixel, for example, a portion of an interconnection or a thin film transistor (active element). This causes an increase in an area of a black matrix covering the above portion to reduce a pixel opening area contributing to the display, which causes a problem of reducing an aperture ratio as a display system.
The reduction in the aperture ratio darkens the image to degrade an image grade as a liquid crystal display system.
Thus, in order to reduce or prevent the reduction in the aperture ratio as much as possible due to such an increase in the pixel number, in some of the projection type display systems, a transmission type liquid crystal panel is being shifted to a reflection type liquid crystal panel. By providing the liquid crystal panel as a reflection type, it becomes possible to form interconnection portions, such as scanning lines and signal lines, under a reflection electrode to allow an aperture ratio of a pixel to be increased.
However, even with advent of such various kinds of projection type display systems, in a high resolution liquid crystal panel, a distance between pixels, that is, a distance between pixel electrodes, becomes small. Thus, the high resolution liquid crystal panel has a problem in that an a pixel is affected by a transverse electric field from peripheries of other adjacent pixel electrodes, which causes disclination of the liquid crystal to produce defects in a display region. A detailed explanation of the defects in the display region is provided below.
In a current liquid crystal panel for a projector with a highly fine structure, a rectangular pixel electrode is finely prepared with a width of the order of 20 xcexcm. A plurality of such pixel electrodes are arranged in matrix-like in the display region. In a liquid crystal panel with such a highly fine structure to which a reflection type structure is employed, a structure is employed in which switching elements formed on a substrate are covered with an insulation layer on which pixel electrodes are arranged without producing any gap. This enables a distance between pixel electrodes to be narrowed down to 1 xcexcm or less.
In a highly fine liquid crystal panel having a structure with an interelectrode space of the pixel electrode thus narrowed, a strong transverse electric field will act on a liquid crystal that exists at a boundary portion between adjacent pixel electrodes. The liquid crystal, which is originally to be controlled between a common electrode and pixel electrodes formed on respective inner surfaces of opposing substrates, is affected by the transverse electric field to have a high possibility of being orientated in a different direction. Namely, in the liquid crystal in a region where the orientation of the liquid crystal is to be controlled by the pixel electrode, a part of liquid crystal is made to be directed in directions that are subtly different from those of the other liquid crystal. This causes a problem of producing linear display defects, called disclination lines, at a boundary region with the liquid crystals with the orientating directions being subtly different. An actual measurement of widths of the linear display defects in such a kind of liquid crystal display system has revealed that the width is of the order of about 3 xcexcm in average.
The problem of the display defects due to such a transverse electric field occurs not only in the projection type display system, but also in a highly fine direct-vision type liquid crystal device.
With an object of eliminating such display defects, liquid crystal devices were studied which are proposed in claim 50 to claim 65 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 202356/1999. A related art liquid crystal device is disclosed wherein the liquid crystal is controlled by a so-called longitudinal electric field produced between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, respectively formed on inner faces of a pair of substrates. Compared with this, in each of the proposed liquid crystal devices, a transverse electric field, produced when a space between the pixels becomes narrow, is positively utilized with an intention of realizing a liquid crystal system without display defect. However, the liquid crystal devices proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 202356/1999 relate to transmission type liquid crystal devices, whose respective conditions and structures can only be applied to a transmission type liquid crystal device.
The present invention addresses the above-described problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal device, a projection type display system, and electronic equipment in which display defects caused by disclination are reduced, minimized or prevented from being produced for a highly fine liquid crystal display system with a space between pixels made to become narrow to make it possible to provide a high-contrast and bright display.
In order to address the above-described problems, measures taken by the invention are as follows.
A liquid crystal device in accordance with a first aspect includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between a first substrate and a second substrate, and a first electrode and a second electrode formed on a face of the above-described second substrate on a side of the above-described liquid crystal layer. The above-described first electrode and the above-described second electrode are constituted so that they can apply an electric field substantially parallel to the surface of the substrate with respect to the above-described liquid crystal layer. The above-described first electrode is formed in a linear shape having a specified line width on the above-described second electrode through a second insulation film. The above-described second electrode is formed in a rectangular shape, and at least one of the above-described first electrode and the above-described second electrode is a reflecting electrode that makes light reflected which is made incident from a side of the above-described first substrate.
Display defects, such as disclination caused by a transverse electric field due to adjacent pixels, can be reduced, minimized or eliminated to realize a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display. With the first electrode provided as a reflection electrode, light incident from the first substrate side on the first electrode can be reflected toward the first substrate side again. In this case, the first electrode with a thicker width can reflect more incident light. Moreover, a number of thin linear first electrodes can be formed therefor. With the second electrode provided as a reflection electrode, light incident from the first substrate side on the second electrode can be reflected toward the first substrate side again. In this case, the first electrode may be a transparent electrode, such as ITO. Furthermore, with both of the first electrode and the second electrode provided as reflection electrodes, light incident from the first substrate side on a pixel can be reflected toward the first substrate side again. In this case, with another first electrode further formed between pixels adjacent to each other, a portion between the pixels can be effectively utilized for the display.
A liquid crystal display in accordance with a second aspect includes a liquid crystal device including a liquid crystal layer disposed between a first substrate and a second substrate, and a scanning signal line, an image signal line, a first electrode, a second electrode and an active element formed on a face of the above-described second substrate on a side of the above-described liquid crystal layer. The above-described first electrode and the above-described second electrode are constituted so that they can apply an electric field substantially parallel to the surface of the substrate with respect to the above-described liquid crystal layer. The above-described second electrode is formed over almost all of a display area of the liquid crystal device through a first insulation film so as to cover the above-described scanning signal line, the above-described image signal line and the above-described active element, and has an opening. The above-described first electrode is formed in each of pixels in a linear shape having a specified line width on the above-described second electrode through a second insulation film. The above-described first electrode and the above-described active element are connected through the opening of the above-described second electrode, and at least one of the above-described first electrode and the above-described second electrode is a reflecting electrode that makes light reflected which is made incident from a side of the above-described first substrate.
Display defects, such as disclination caused by a transverse electric field due to adjacent pixels, can be reduced, minimized or eliminated to realize a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display. Since the scanning signal line, the image signal line and the active element can be arranged under the first electrode and the second electrode, a reflection type liquid crystal device can be realized with a high aperture ratio. With the first electrode provided as a reflection electrode, light incident from the first substrate side on the first electrode can be reflected toward the first substrate side again. In this case, the first electrode with a thicker width can reflect more incident light. Moreover, a number of thin linear first electrodes can be formed therefor. With the second electrode provided as a reflection electrode, light incident from the first substrate side on the second electrode can be reflected toward the first substrate side again. In this case, the first electrode may be a transparent electrode, such as ITO. The second electrode, being formed over approximately the whole display area, also plays a role of a shading film for the active element. Moreover, the second electrode is also formed between neighboring pixels. This allows realization of a reflection type liquid crystal device with an extremely high aperture ratio.
Furthermore, with both of the first electrode and the second electrode provided as reflection electrodes, light incident from the first substrate side on a pixel can be reflected toward the first substrate side again. A TFT (Thin Film Transistor) element, a MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) element, a TFD (Thin Film Diode) element, and the like can be used as the active element.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a third aspect is provided such that, wherein the line width and an interelectrode space of the above-described first electrode are W1 and L1, respectively, L1/W1 is 4 less than L1/W1xe2x89xa640.
The first electrodes are formed to have the interelectrode space of the first electrode taken to be sufficiently wider than the line width of the first electrode. Therefore, a region of the liquid crystal positioned on the first electrode and exhibits insufficient response to the electric field can be made to be as small as possible, which allows realization of a brighter and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a fourth aspect is provided such that, wherein the line width and an interelectrode space of the above-described first electrode are W1 and L1, respectively, L1/W1 is 0.005xe2x89xa6L1/W1 less than 0.2.
The first electrodes are formed with the interelectrode space of the first electrode taken to be sufficiently narrower than the line width of the first electrode. Therefore, most of incident light from the first substrate side can be reflected by the first electrode, which can inhibit a phenomenon of the incident light entering around onto a section of the active element as much as possible. This eliminates a faulty operation of the active element due to light leakage. The interelectrode space of the first electrode made excessively narrowed causes the transverse electric field to be hardly generated between the first electrode and the second electrode. Therefore, the range according to the invention is preferable.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a fifth aspect is provided such that, wherein an interelectrode space of the above-described first electrode is L1, L1 is 0.1 xcexcmxe2x89xa6L1 less than 1 xcexcm.
The first electrodes are formed with the interelectrode space thereof taken to be narrow. Therefore, most of incident light from the first substrate side can be reflected by the first electrode, which can inhibit a phenomenon of incident light entering around onto a section of the active element as much as possible. This eliminates a faulty operation of the active element due to light leakage. The interelectrode space of the first electrode made excessively narrowed causes the transverse electric field to be hardly generated between the first electrode and the second electrode. Therefore, the range according to the invention is preferable.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a sixth aspect is provided such that, wherein an interelectrode space of the above-described first electrode is L1, L1 is 8 xcexcm less than L1xe2x89xa625 xcexcm.
The first electrodes are formed with the interelectrode space of the first electrode taken to be sufficiently wide. Therefore, a region of the liquid crystal positioned on the first electrode and exhibits insufficient response to the electric field can be made to be as small as possible, which allows realization of a brighter and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a seventh aspect is provided such that, in one pixel, there exist a plurality of the openings in the above-described second electrode, through each of which openings a plurality of the above-described linear first electrodes are connected to the same one active element.
Connections to a plurality of the linear first electrodes can be provided from one active element in one pixel. Another way of connecting a plurality of the linear first electrode formed in one pixel to one active element is provided, in which a linear electrode is provided in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the linear first electrode for short-circuiting each of the linear first electrodes. This way, however, when employed, causes the transverse electric field between the first electrode and the second electrode to be produced in being non-uniform to make it impossible to realize a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display. Thus, the constitution as that according to the invention is very effective.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with an eighth aspect is provided such that the above-described first electrode also serves as a shading film.
Of incident light from the first substrate side, the light incident on the section of the active element can be reflected by the first electrode, which can inhibit a phenomenon of the incident light entering around onto the section of the active element as much as possible. This eliminates a faulty operation of the active element due to light leakage. Moreover, by making the shading film, formed in a portion between pixels in a related art liquid crystal device, as being the first electrode, the portion between the pixels, which do not contribute to the display, can be effectively utilized for the reflection type display. This allows realization of a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a ninth aspect is provided such that the above-described second electrode also serves as a shading film.
Of incident light from the first substrate side, the light incident on the active element can be reflected by the second electrode, which can inhibit a phenomenon of incident light entering around onto a section of the active elements as much as possible. This eliminates a faulty operation of the active element due to light leakage. Moreover, by making the shading film, formed in a portion between pixels in a related art liquid crystal device, as being the second electrode, the portion between the pixels, which did not contribute to the display, can be effectively utilized for the reflection type display. This allows realization of a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a tenth aspect is provided such that a longitudinal direction of the above-described linear first electrode is neither in parallel with nor perpendicular to any of four sides of a liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal can be orientated (initial orientation when no voltage is applied) in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal to this. This allows polarized light, with a transmission axis thereof in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal thereto, to be incident on the liquid crystal device. For example, a polarizing beam splitter (PBS) used for the projection type display system structurally restricts the polarized direction of the outputted polarized light, which becomes very convenient for the liquid device according to the invention.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with an eleventh aspect is provided such that a shape of each of the pixels is a parallelogram and each angle thereof is not a right angle.
The liquid crystal can be orientated (initial orientation when no voltage is applied) in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal to this. This allows polarized light, with a transmission axis thereof in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal thereto, to be incident on the liquid crystal device. For example, a polarizing beam splitter (PBS) used for the projection type display system structurally restricts the polarized direction of the outputted polarized light, which becomes very convenient for the liquid device according to the invention.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twelfth aspect is provided such that, wherein an angle formed between a longitudinal direction of the above-described linear first electrode and a longitudinal direction of the liquid crystal panel is xcex2, xcex2 is 3 degreesxe2x89xa6xcex2xe2x89xa687 degrees.
The liquid crystal can be orientated (initial orientation when no voltage is applied) in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal to this. This allows polarized light, with a transmission axis thereof in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal thereto, to be incident on the liquid crystal device. For example, a polarizing beam splitter (PBS) used for the projection type display system structurally restricts the polarized direction of the outputted polarized light, which becomes very convenient for the liquid device according to the invention. In addition, a more preferable range for xcex2 is 5 degreesxe2x89xa6xcex2xe2x89xa625 degrees, or 65 degreesxe2x89xa6xcex2xe2x89xa685 degrees.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirteenth aspect is provided such that, in pixels adjacent to each other, a longitudinal direction of at least one linear first electrode is in nonparallel with a longitudinal direction of a linear first electrode of the adjacent pixel.
There can be realized a liquid crystal device with small dependence on viewing angle of liquid crystal. For example, when white is displayed on the whole screen of a liquid crystal display system, the liquid crystal is orientated in approximately the same way by a transverse electric field in any part. Observation of the approximately uniformly orientated state of the liquid crystal through a polarizing plate shows presence of viewing angle dependent characteristic like in a related art liquid crystal device. Thus, as in the liquid crystal device according to the invention, electrodes with longitudinal directions thereof made in nonparallel with each other in adjacent pixels provide orientated states (orientated directions) different from each other in respective pixels. This can realize a liquid crystal device with a small dependence on viewing angle.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a fourteenth aspect is provided such that a shape of the above-described linear first electrode is doglegged.
There can be realized a liquid crystal device with small dependence on viewing angle of liquid crystal. By forming an electrode in one pixel in a doglegged shape, transverse electric fields in two directions are made to exist in one pixel. This can produce two orientated states of the liquid crystal in one pixel to realize a liquid crystal device with small dependence on viewing angle of liquid crystal. Furthermore, the liquid crystal can be orientated (initial orientation when no voltage is applied) in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal to this. This allows polarized light, with a transmission axis thereof in the longitudinal direction of the first substrate and the second substrate or in the direction orthogonal thereto, to be incident on the liquid crystal device. For example, a polarizing beam splitter (PBS) used for the projection type display system structurally restricts the polarized direction of the outputted polarized light, which becomes very convenient for the liquid device according to the invention.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a fifteenth aspect is provided such that the above-described first insulation film has a planarization function so that the above-described second electrode provides a mirror surface.
The first insulation film buries the scanning line, the image signal line, and the active element arranged under the second electrode to allow the surface of the first insulation film to be free from influence of level difference among their surfaces and planarized, which makes it possible to provide the second electrode in a state of a mirror surface. This can reflect the incident light from the first substrate side toward the first substrate side again with high reflectance. Moreover, adverse effect of the level difference among the scanning line, the image signal line and the active element on the liquid crystal can be also reduced.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a sixteenth aspect is provided such that the above-described first electrode is a pixel electrode and the above-described second electrode is a common electrode.
The first electrode can be provided as a pixel electrode, and the second electrode can be a common electrode. Thus, by inputting a liquid crystal driving signal that is approximately the same as the related art one, a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display can be realized.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a seventeenth aspect is provided such that, wherein a thickness of the above-described first insulation film is D1, D1 is 0.01 xcexcmxe2x89xa6D1xe2x89xa65 xcexcm.
The scanning line, the image signal line and the active element can be prevented from short-circuiting with the second electrode. Moreover, unevenness of the surface of the first insulation film caused by the scanning line, the image signal line and the active element can be reduced, minimized or eliminated to provide a planarized surface. With a thickness of the first insulation film equal to or more than 0.01 xcexcm, an influence of electric potentials of the scanning line, the image signal line and the active element on the second electrode (common electrode) can be made almost negligible. In addition, a more preferable range for D1 is 1 xcexcmxe2x89xa6D1xe2x89xa63 xcexcm.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with an eighteenth aspect is provided such that, wherein a thickness of the above-described second insulation film is D2, D2 is 0.01 xcexcmxe2x89xa6D2xe2x89xa65 xcexcm.
The first electrode and the second electrode can be prevented from short-circuiting. Moreover, the transverse electric field produced between the first electrode and the second electrode can be effectively applied to the liquid crystal layer. In addition, a more preferable range for D2 is 0.1 xcexcmxe2x89xa6D2xe2x89xa62 xcexcm.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a nineteenth aspect is provided such that one of the above-described first insulation film and the above-described second insulation film includes SiOx or SiNx.
The first insulation film and the second insulation film can be formed relatively easily and less expensively. Moreover, realization of high insulation is possible. Because of its relatively high transmittance, SiOx or SiNx can be effectively used as the first insulation film formed on the second electrode. In this way, high reflectance can be obtained with the second electrode.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twentieth aspect is provided such that transmittance of the above-described second insulation film in a visible light region is equal to or more than 80%.
According to the measure, high reflectance can be realized with the second electrode. Of the light incident from the first substrate side, that which reaches the second insulation film and is reflected back is to pass through the second insulation film two times. The second insulation film with transmittance thereof becoming less than 80% absorbs about 40 to 50% of incident light to make it impossible to realize a bright reflection type liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-first aspect is provided such that the above-described second insulation film is a color filter.
The light reflected by the second electrode is colored to make it possible to perform a colored reflection type display.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with the twenty-second aspect is provided such that, wherein a thickness of the above-described liquid crystal layer be d and refractive index anisotropy of the liquid crystal are xcex94n, xcex94nxc3x97d is 0.1 xcexcmxe2x89xa6xcex94nxc3x97d less than 0.2 xcexcm.
Realization of a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display becomes possible. Incident light from the first substrate side, after passing through the liquid crystal layer, is reflected by the first electrode or the second electrode to pass through the liquid crystal layer again. That is, the light is to pass through the liquid crystal layer two times. Thus, retardation represented by a product of the thickness of the liquid crystal layer and refractive index anisotropy thereof becomes approximately half that in a transmission type liquid crystal display system.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-third aspect is provided such that, in each of the above-described first substrate and the above-described second substrate, an orientation film is formed on a face in contact with the above-described liquid crystal layer, and, wherein an angle which liquid crystal molecules form with a substrate face (pretilt angle) is xcex8p, xcex8p is 10 degreesxe2x89xa6xcex8pxe2x89xa690 degrees.
Display defects due to unnecessary electric field component of electric field produced between the first electrode and the second electrode can be reduced, minimized or eliminated, the component being produced in the normal direction to the first substrate and the second substrate.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-fourth aspect is provided such that, wherein an angle formed between an axis of orientation of the orientation film formed on an inner face of the above-described first substrate and an axis of orientation of the orientation film formed on an inner face of the above-described second substrate is xcex1, xcex1 is 0 degreesxe2x89xa6xcex1 less than 180 degrees.
The liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer can be orientated in being twisted between the first substrate and the second substrate. This allows the liquid crystal to be effectively controlled by the transverse electric field produced between the first electrode and the second electrode. Moreover, by making xcex1 as being approximately xcex1=0, it can be realized that liquid crystal molecules positioned at the central part of the liquid crystal layer are made to have a tilt angle to the substrate surface made approximately zero degrees.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-fifth aspect is provided such that the above-described liquid crystal layer has negative dielectric anisotropy and includes liquid crystal material having cyano radical.
The use of the liquid crystal having negative dielectric anisotropy can inhibit display defects due to the unnecessary electric field component of electric field produced between the first electrode and the second electrode, which component is produced in the normal direction to the first substrate and the second substrate. In addition, the inclusion of the liquid crystal material having cyano radical provides large dielectric anisotropy to make it possible to drive the liquid crystal with a low voltage. This makes possible realization of a liquid crystal device with low electric power consumption.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-sixth aspect is provided such that the above-described liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal material having chiral.
The liquid crystal can be effectively operated (driven) by the transverse electric field produced between the first electrode and the second electrode. Moreover, fast response becomes possible. With chiral mixed in the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal increases elastic energy level about twist. Since the liquid crystal device controls the liquid crystal so that alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is twisted between the first substrate and the second substrate by the transverse electric field, it is very effective to initially give the liquid crystal material twist power.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-seventh aspect is provided such that the above-described orientation film includes SiOx.
Uniform orientation of the liquid crystal can be obtained without rubbing the first substrate and the second substrate. Being rubbing free causes generation of no static electricity and production of no dust. The orientation film of SiOx can be realized by oblique angle deposition in vacuum. The SiOx is preferably deposited with oblique angles of approximately from 60 degrees to 85 degrees from the direction of the normal to the substrate.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-eighth aspect is provided such that the above-described second substrate is a silicon (Si) substrate.
An active element with high mobility can be provided to allow realization of a high-speed and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a twenty-ninth aspect is provided such that a transparent electrode at a constant potential is provided on a face of the above-described first substrate which face is different from the face on the above-described liquid crystal layer.
There can be realized a liquid crystal device for which an influence of static electricity is reduced, minimized or prevented.
The first substrate, having no electrode on the face in contact with the liquid crystal layer, is liable to be damaged by static electricity. Thus, a transparent electrode at a constant potential is formed on a face of the first substrate which face is different from the face on the liquid crystal layer. This can inhibit the influence of the static electricity.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirtieth aspect is provided such that the above-described transparent electrode is at the zero potential.
Existing electric potential can be used to make it possible to relatively simply take a measure for preventing the static electricity.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirty-first aspect is provided such that the above-described transparent electrode includes ITO.
A way to prevent static electricity can be taken without degrading the reflection type liquid crystal display. The ITO has high transmittance and is easily manufactured.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirty-second aspect is provided such that a pixel pitch is equal to or less than 30 xcexcm.
With a highly fine liquid crystal device with a pixel pitch equal to or less than 30 xcexcm, realization of a bright and high-contrast reflection type liquid crystal display is made possible. In addition, for a liquid crystal device having a pixel pitch equal to or less than 20 xcexcm, the invention is more effective.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirty-third aspect is provided such that, wherein the interelectrode space of the above-described first electrode and the thickness of the above-described second insulation film are L1 and D2, respectively, L1/D2 is 5xe2x89xa6L1/D2xe2x89xa630.
A transverse electric field can be effectively produced between the first electrode and the second electrode. This makes it possible to drive the liquid crystal with a low voltage.
The projection type liquid crystal display system in accordance with a thirty-fourth aspect includes the liquid crystal device of any of the first to thirty-third aspects.
A bright and high-contrast projection type display system can be realized.
The projection type liquid crystal display system in accordance with a thirty-fifth aspect includes a light source, a light modulation device modulating light from the above-described light source, and a projection lens projecting the light modulated by the above-described light modulating device, and using the liquid crystal device in accordance with any of the first to thirty-third aspects as the above-described light modulation device.
A bright and high-contrast projection type display system can be realized.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirty-sixth aspect is provided such that a polarizing plate is arranged on the above-described first substrate on a side different from a side on the above-described liquid crystal layer, the above-described liquid crystal layer is subjected to uniaxial orientation, a direction of the above-described uniaxial orientation and a transmission axis of the above-described polarizing plate forms an angle of approximately 45 degrees, and a phase difference caused in the above-described liquid crystal layer is approximately equal to a quarter-wavelength.
A bright and high-contrast direct-vision reflection type display system can be realized.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirty-seventh aspect is provided such that at least one compensator and one polarizing plate are arranged in order on the above-described first substrate on a side different from a side on the above-described liquid crystal layer, and a total phase difference caused in the above-described liquid crystal layer and the above-described compensator is approximately equal to a quarter-wavelength to light in a visible light region.
A bright and high-contrast direct-vision reflection type display system can be realized.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirty-eighth aspect is provided such that at least one compensator and one polarizing plate are arranged in order on the above-described first substrate on a side different from a side on the above-described liquid crystal layer, and a phase difference caused in the above-described compensator is approximately equal to a quarter-wavelength to light in a visible light region.
A bright and high-contrast direct-vision reflection type display system can be realized.
The liquid crystal device in accordance with a thirty-ninth aspect is provided such that a color filter corresponding to each of pixels is formed on a face of the above-described first substrate on the above-described liquid crystal side.
A bright and high-contrast direct-vision reflection type color display system can be realized.
The electronic equipment in accordance with a fortieth aspect mounts the liquid crystal device in accordance with any of the thirty-sixth to thirty-ninth aspects.
Electronic equipment with high visibility mounting a bright and high-contrast direct-vision type display system can be realized.